What should have happned
by zapparappa
Summary: This is a script following on from what should have happened when Amira found out Syed was gay. It starts just after Christian has come in and said it was him who pulled the paper off.


**What should happen!**

Syed: [Walks over to Amira, looks her in the eye.] I love you Amira, I love you SO much but, [looks down, ashamed] but I'm gay. [Looks at Christian] And I love him; [to Christian] I love you.

[Christian smiles sympathetically at him]

Christian: [Walking over to Amira] I'm sorry honey but I love him to, and I don't think I could live without him.

[Amira pulls away from both of them, crying, distraught; she runs over to Christian and starts hitting at his chest. He grabs her hands; she breaks down on him so he shifts her to Syed. He comforts her but then she turns away and shouts at the wall]

Amira: This can't, it can't be, your Muslim, you want a child, what about your family, the shame and embarrassment.

Christian: There's no shame in being in love and one day we could have a child of our own.

Syed: I'm sorry but it's what I want, it's all I want. I wish things could be different, I mean look at you, you're beautiful, but it's not fair to you if we keep going as we were.

Amira: I don't care I love you, just don't go please. [Falls on the floor]

[Enters Zainab who came looking for them]

Zainab: What's going on? Amira? [She looks to Syed crossly.]

Syed: [Ashamed] she knows.

Zainab: What do you mean she knows? You stupid, stupid boy, do you have any idea the shame you are bringing upon the family, the disgrace to your father's name?

Christian: Just because you can't accept who he is, who we are, it doesn't mean [Zainab cuts him off]

Zainab: Just shut-up Christian, this is none of your business, now just get out!

Syed: He's not going anywhere!

Amira: No, I am. [She gets up, crying]

Zainab: No you're not. Christian just go, leave this country and never come back – you've caused enough damage, we don't want you here.

Christian: I'll never leave without Sy [To Syed] I'll call you. [He exits.]

Zainab: Right, you two are going back round there and going to act as if nothing has happened, we'll fix this afterwards.

Amira: How can we? And anyway what about the flat? It's not like people can see it now.

Zainab: We'll say there was a flood. A pipe burst. Now come on, people will wander where we are.

Amira: I can't, I can't even look at him – the one person I trusted let me down and you're no better, you knew and you didn't tell me, I'm just going to leave, good luck.

[Amira goes to storm out but Zainab grabs her arm and spins her.]

Zainab: Don't you dare leave, if not for our sake for your own, how humiliating it will be for you, how everyone will judge you, I understand if you want to move from Walford but wait, go with you father when we have thought of an acceptable excuse.

Amira: Ok, but don't think I'm doing this for you, I'll wait until the end of the party but that's it.

Syed: [Looks at her meaningfully] Thank you.

Amira: [Pulls away] don't bother, I may love you but I don't forgive you, I can't force you to be who you're not and well, now I know, it wouldn't be right.

Syed: I know, but still, thank you.

[Amira walks out followed by an angry looking Zainab. Syed turns around and looks at the wall, he exits]

**AT THE PARTY**

[All three enter; Amira crying still, Qadim sees Amira and is instantly angry.]

Qadim: What has he done? [Angry and gesturing Syed who stands behind her.]

Amira: Nothing Daddy, leave him alone, it's the flat... there's leak, a pipe burst, it's a total mess, no one can see it.

Qadim: Come here honey. [He embraces Amira.] It'll be ok.

Amira: No it won't. It's all over, my life is ruined.

[She starts to cry uncontrollably, Syed looks guilty behind and storms into the kitchen, Zainab follows.]

Syed: I'm not carrying on like this, I know who I am and it's nothing to be ashamed of.

Zainab: You really think people are going to accept this weakness, you'll be frowned upon by the Muslim community, what about Allah? This isn't how he wants it to be, you must overcome this, be strong.

Syed: You don't think I tired? I married Amira for goodness sake, I've tried time and time again, but I can't, I love Christian and nothing can change that, all I want is to be with him and if you can't accept that then that's your problem.

Zainab: So when you said you love Amira that was a lie?

Syed: I love her as a friend, as a best mate, but not as a lover, being intimate with her, it repulses me, as a lover it's only Christian, no one else.

Zainab: I can't hear this, it's wrong, you'll do as you're told, people will wander where you are, get out there and act normal, you owe that at least to me, you're a disgrace.

[Syed leaves the kitchen and enters the lounge to be greeted by Christian. He's shocked and doesn't know what to do. Amira looks horrified and starts shouting at Christian.]

Amira: Don't you dare! Get out I don't want you here.

Christian: No!

[Zainab walks in seeing Christian; she gives him a threatening look which he just ignores.]

Christian: This is my life and his [Gesturing Syed] and I am sick of this going behind people's backs.

[Everybody falls silent, intrigued and confused as to what is going on.]

Amira: Please don't, if you respect me one little bit you won't. I thought we were friends, maybe I was wrong, maybe you used me to get at Syed.

Christian: You are my mate, but I need to do what Syed keeps ducking out of, it's the right thing to do, no one will judge you, it's nothing to do with you.

Qadim: Amira, what is he talking about?

Christian: Ask him.

[Syed steps forward.]

Syed: I'm gay.

[Shock goes through everyone.]

Syed: And I've been having an affair. With Christian.

Qadim: Is this true? [At Christian]

Christian: Yes

[Qadim attacks Christian. He punches his nose in, Christian winds him, Qadim leaps on him and the go tumbling onto the sofa. Masood tries to pull Qadim away meanwhile Phil tries to control Christian. They're both covered in blood.]

Zainab: [Looking at Christian] I think you should leave [looks at the silent crowd] I think you should all leave.

[Syed runs out of the house followed by Christian. Jane and Roxy seem concerned but say nothing and leave with the others.]

**OUTSIDE**

[While the people are leaving the Masood household Christian chased Syed to the park]

Christian: [Out of breath.] Please Sy, don't be mad.

Syed: [A little speachless.] Don't be mad? [Getting madder] don't be mad? How could I not be? You have just wrecked not only my life but Amira's and my family's.

Christian: [Desperate] I did it for us Sy, to make it possible for us top be together, like a proper couple.

Syed: And you think that exposing us is the best thing? How can we be together now, now that everyone knows, I need my family, I have to build a relationship with them and me being with you isn't going to make that happen. [He sits down on a swing, Christian sits on the one next to him.]

Christian: A couple of hours ago nothing could stop us, we were on cloud nine but now our fantasy has become reality and you want to escape. I don't get you Sy, but then that's what I love about you for some stupid bizzare reason.

Syed: It's not that I don't want to be with you [trails off] I'm scared. I mean I don't know what people will say, my family have already said they would disown me if this came out, I want to be a good Muslim father, being with you, it changes everything.

Christian: No it doesn't, in time you can be all those things, your family will grow to love you, just like I do, well not in the same way, that would be wrong, but they'll love you in the right way. Being with me makes all these things better, come on back too mine – I'm freezing out here.

Syed: No! You're right, of course you are, you're never wrong, I need to face up to it be proud of who I am. I need a drink, to get drunk for once. Can we go to the vic?

Christian: Are you sure? Are you ready for this?

Syed: We have to face others, we can't be hermits, and I have no intention of not being with you. Please, for me. [He gives Christian a sympathetic look.]

Christian: You know I can't resist you when your like this. Fine, lets go, but if anything kicks off your coming to mine.

Syed: First, lets get you cleaned up, you look terrible.

Christian: Thanks [he smiled].

[Arm in arm they walk towards the flat – their home, knowing that despite all the rumours they have each other and that in time they would be the happiest people in the world.]


End file.
